Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to turkey carriers. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a turkey carrier that provides a wrist strap configured for over-the-shoulder transport of a turkey without requiring gripping of the turkey's legs.
Description of Related Art
As any wild turkey hunter knows, carrying a large turkey on a long distance trip through wilderness back to the vehicle can be an arduous task. Since many turkey carcasses are preserved as trophies, it's important not to drag the turkey on the ground or let it continuously bump against one's legs or hunting equipment. The most popular method is to grab the turkey by the legs and sling it over one's shoulder. However, having to grip the gobbler's legs for extended periods can cause stiff hands and forearm fatigue, and there is a risk of getting fingers stuck by spurs. While a number of wild turkey carriers have been attempted including those described in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 20020108978 and 20120043357 there is still a need in the art for an effective solution to this problem.